The Clone
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: In secret Orochimaru creates a clone of Uzumaki Naruto in order to replicate the Kyuubi but after the White Snake's demise the young woman born from the project seeks to find her destiny and solve an ultimate question: is she an individual or just Naruto's shadow? *Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*


Orochimaru smirked as he passed the several large cryotubes in the black walled room. The tile floor was marble and reflected the green fluids within the glass giving it a great ominous atmosphere. This place was located in one of the Sound's many bases near the Fire Country where the legendary Sanin was close to success on a new project.

"It's genius... to think a viable clone could be produced like this." The White Snake smirked to himself as his assistant Kabuto.

"No thanks to Gein of course. Without him the project would never have gotten as far as it did." Kabuto spoke up to which Orochimaru laughed ghostly.

"Ah yes. Of course, the Doctor will receive credit for this. After all this project will turn the tide of the future in our favor." Orochimaru then licked his lips like a snake as his serpentine eyes gazed into the large cryotubes. Each tube, large and filled with the bright glowing green fluid contained what looked to be several human figures each small like children connected to wires and tubes for breathing. Had anyone stumbled upon this they would no doubt be shaken with fear at the sight and horror of this act but none more than what the famous White Snake was plotting.

Approaching from the hallway was another figure whom Orochimaru and Kabuto both knew well. He was a simple figure dressed in casual black garb of a longsleeve shirt and simple pants with boots and wore a long gray coat over his person. From his face though was a mystery as most of it was covered in what could only be described as a red ski mask but forming onto his neck and covering his hands which were also red. His eyes were solid dark as was his short cropped hair atop his head giving him a very shrouded appearance. This was Gein.

"Orochimaru, the results have been finalized."

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed. "Oh? And how are they?" The White Snake grinned wider in anticipation of this, something which didn't go unnoticed by Gein and Kabuto.

"All eight embryos were able to grow thanks to the super method employed. Each were viable but seven of the clones were failures. they could not fully replicate the original due to a mixture with the... host. Each could not handle the tremendous chakra mixture and thus each was destroyed."

Gein could sense a mild disappointment in Orochimaru's eyes at this. To hear this news just as he'd been expecting flawless results was troublesome. But the White Snake knew there was more to this than just the failures.

"And what of the eighth? Was it promising?"

At this Gein seemed to make a smirk underneath his mask. "Interestingly yes. It's as genetically close to the original specimen as possible. It did not fuse flawlessly with the host like the others and was able to fully form as we wanted. Though, there is that odd development of course..." Gein trailed off while Orochimaru glanced eagerly at one of the cryotubes.

"Ah of course. The specimen though almost an exact copy of the original has changed, even I couldn't foresee this."

Orochimaru, Gein, and Kabuto glanced at the particular cryotube he was speaking of. Floating in the bright green liquid attached to several thin wires and tubes like the others was another person but unlike the rest of the batch this one was a female. Her eyes were closed and she was floating in a short of hugging position with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs held up while her long blonde hair floated around her.

"With this clone our research will grow further. And even if the reincarnation jutsu fails I will have this back up plan for my return. But here we have a power even greater than we'd imagined-the power of the KYUUBI!"

"Actually Orochimaru sama.." Gein spoke in. Orochimaru glanced at his subordinate suspiciously. "Like the rest of the clones, producing a true clone Kyuubi was a failure. Or rather unlike the deceased clones, it merged _purely _with her."

"Merged?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Gein nodded. "The Kyuubi does not exist within her as replicating the process that sealed the Bijuu in the original host could not be fully copied. So the Kyuubi that was cloned rather merged with the human clone together becoming a single entity. Literally, this clone _is_ the Kyuubi."

Orochimaru grinned wryly before walking away from the cryotube. Kabuto glanced at his back before the White Snake chuckled darkly before exiting.

"How very interesting indeed. Well then... Gein, Kabuto, we shall see where this goes from here."

And with that the White Snake left the dark chamber followed behind by his assistant Kabuto. Gein stood alone now gazing at the last specimen with his dark black eyes underneath his mask. The ally of Orochimaru wondered if this specimen would follow through their plans or if they'd go against their wishes and take a different path entirely. Whatever the case it wouldn't be boring.

"The clone of Uzumaki Naruto. And the power of the Kyuubi. Together combined will bring forth destruction like no other."

The Masked man's eyes then glowed a blue and red pattern. His sight was on the clone in the tank as he coldly spoke.

"So... shall we begin?"

* * *

Three years had passed since the day Orochimaru's secret project began. Three years and so much had changed in that amount of time. At the base in the Fire Country the successful eighth clone remained in secret thanks to Gein who carefully monitored her for Orochimaru while the White Snake was busy with new plans. It would be soon that the reanimation process would begin and thus the clone was left in Gein's care.

"_Who... am I?"_

"_You are Number Eight. I am the Doctor. I will be taking care of you here."_

"_Here? What is here?"_

"_A safe place. Away from the outside, this is home."_

"_Safe..."_

"_Do not worry. I will teach you all that you need to know."_

Number Eight's Blonde eyes blinked open as the young girl rose her head. Once again she was having that dream, the dream of her very first memory in the world. That was when she met the doctor and when her life began. She wasn't sure how many days passed from that point on as each day was similar to the last sitting in this room until someone arrived usually to give her lessons and teach her basic knowledge.

But Number Eight was longing for more than that. The young girl had a smile on her face as she hopped off of her bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She slowly bathed in the warm water for some time washing her long blonde hair which was usually unruly and hard to tame. Afterwards she dried off and put on the regular blue short dress the doctor had given her. Everyday they would leave a new set of attire but it always was similar looking as if no outfit change was made at all. Number Eight did not mind as she finished off by tying her long hair into two long pony tails with red ribbons.

Then as she finished her routine Number Eight heard the lock on the entry door open as a tall man dressed in a long labcoat strolled in. The young girl turned and made her way to her bed and took a seat kicking her legs up and down as the man approached with a warm smile.

"Hello Number 8. How are you feeling today."

"Good! Today is good." The young blonde woman told the doctor. Like the day before and the day before that this person Number Eight did not recognize. Always a doctor was sent to observe her would speak to her, never were they the same person, they would give her a pink purple medicine to drink and would go away with the master.

"All right then Number Eight. Take this." the doctor handed over the liquid to Eight who took it gingerly. She was used to this by now and handed back the cup to the doctor when she was done. the doctor then turned away while the young blonde tilted her head.

"Hey doctor, can I go outside now?" Number Eight asked like a curious child. The doctor just smiled back at her.

"You know the answer to that already Number Eight."

The Doctor left while the young woman lay on the ground of her room kicking her legs up boredly. As she stared up at the ceiling of her room batting her blue eyes the Doctor peered through the glass window of her door gazing at her.

"It's incredible how much she's grown just in three years. She resembles the original quite much." The Doctor said turning away.

"Of course, '_Doctor_'. What do you expect of a clone?" Orochimaru said approaching the man. The "Doctor" nodded before his appearance began to change morphing into the form of the Shinobi Gein.

"All right then. She is the first non-jutsu clone created by humanity. A might cheerful but full of promise. There is much to be gained from her." Gein spoke before Orochimaru licked his lips.

Thanks to the method of the procedure the eighth specimen of the Black Project, dubbed "Number Eight", had grown into a young teenage like woman. She was a curious girl having never been outside of the base before and was constantly monitored by Gein. It was truly remarkable that she did in fact greatly resemble the original specimen albeit obviously feminine but with key traits that mirrored the Jinchuuriki. While Gein noted the similarities in his notes he brought up the trivial matters to Orochimaru in the open.

"At this rate we can make the clone into a perfect weapon on the level of a Bijuu in no time at all. Not even the original or any other could stand before us."

"Always a pleasure to hear from you, Gein." Spoke Orochimaru who walked ahead of the Doctor closer into the darkness of the hallways.

"Are you still going off to check on that Uchiha brat?" Gein said while Orochimaru looked back.

"Yes. It'll be time for the procedure in order to ensure my soul passes on to Sasuke's body. And not only that but I will have attained the Sharingan as well!" Orochimaru spoke pleased as his snake tongue slithered out of his lips.

Gein, unfazed by this, sighed. "Of course Orochimaru, but with the success of the Black Project we could theoretically just clone Uchiha Sasuke and create even more Sharingans. You wouldn't need the original brat at all."

"Oh but I desire Sasuke's body for myself. I want his _true _Sharingan for myself." Orochimaru turned away heading into the dark hallway finishing. "I leave Number Eight in your hands Gein. Don't wait up for me when I return."

Gein nodded turning away and walking in the opposite direction. The Doctor's gaze lowered as he walked past Number Eight's room and towards his own quarters.

_Sayonara Orochimaru. It was nice knowing you._


End file.
